A supporter of Cerberus
"We're on our own." Rob Shepard was born in December 12, 2154 and raised on Mindoir, a small border colony in the Attican Traverse. When he was sixteen, Bartarian slavers raided Mindoir, and they slaughtered his family and friends. This attack made Rob xenophobic. For a year the Batarians had Rob work in one of their Element Zero mines. His exposure to Element Zero showed signs of Biotic ability in Rob. He was saved by a passing Alliance patrol, and he enlisted with the military a few years later. Rob opinion on aliens made Rob have a desire for human perfection. Because he of his intense exposure to Element Zero he was enrolled in BAaT (Biotic Acclimation and Temperance Training) in where he learned how to control his new found Biotic ability along with the L5 chip. He was the head of his class and his ability over Biotics knows no bounds. During Rob's service, on a mission in the planet Akuse went horribly wrong. Trapped in an extreme survival situation. His unit was slaughtered in a thresher maw attack on Akuze. His entire squad was massacred by an army of Thresher Maws. Rob was the only one left alive. He had to overcome physical torments and psychological stresses that would have broken most people, but Rob's desire to prove human superiority pushed him to survive, and now he alone was left to tell the tale. This attack from an alien life form further his xenophobia against aliens. Rob graduated the Systems Alliance N7 special forces program (service no. 5923-AC-2826), and he was assigned Shiro to the SSV Normandy as Executive Officer. After a mission in Eden Prime, Rob later became the first human to join the Spectres, an elite special task force for the Citadel Council. Rob Shepard is voiced by Mark Meer, 'Mass Effect 1' 'Adept Talents:' *'Basic Armor'- NA *'Pistols'- NA *'Throw'- NA *'Lift'- NA *'Warp'- NA *Singularity- NA *'Barrier'- NA *'Stasis'- 0 *'Shotgun'- NA *Nemesis- NA *'Charm'- NA *'Intimidate'- NA *'Spectre Training-' 0 'Equipment and Arsenal' Armor of choice- Liberator Class Light Armor 'Major Mass E'ffect 1 choices made: Mostly do choices that invovle siding with humanity and against aliens. Like killing all aliens, the Rachni Queen and the Council. He'll admit to Talitha that he never recovered from what the Batarians did to him. Ashley is the one to kill WREX. Captain Anderson will be Chancellor. Mass Effect 2 Identity code: ???? 'Talents:' *'Warp- Warp Feild- Rank 4' *'Throw- Throw Feild- '''Ranked 4 *'Singularity- Heavy Singularity- Ranked 4 *Pull- Heavy Pull'''- Rank 4 *'Shock Wave- '''Rank 0 *'Biotic Mastery- Bastion- Ranked 4 *Flashbang Grenade- Ranked 1 = '''ME2 Equipment and Arsenal To show his support to Cerberus's ideals, Rob chose the Cerberus Assault Armor his armor of choice. Though when the situation calls for Rob to appear less intimidating he will wear the lighter N7 Armor Cerberus Tactical model. When not in battle Rob likes to impress the ladies in by dressing in the stylish and swave Evening wear especaily Miranda Lawson. Primary Armor: The Cerberus Assault Armor Cerberus Assault Armor is designed for shock troops, who are expected to turn the tide of battle against creatures or forces that would decimate normal soldiers. The troops demanded three things in its design: shields, armor thick enough to last against a superior foe, and a rechargeable pack to extend a heavy weapon power cell. The only drawback of the armor is its weight, which the troops carry as a point of pride. They have a saying: "Out of shape going in, in shape coming out." *Increases heavy weapon ammo capacity by 10% *Increases shields by 10% *Increases health by 10% = Alternate Armor: N7 Cerberus Tactical Armor Depending on the situation calls for it, Rob would like to wear a lighter set of Armor. The Cerberus Tactical model of the N7 Armor is one of the best model armors to fit Rob's needs. It carries enough ammo for his weapons and is light enough for Rob to storm through the battlefield quickly. Parts-''' *'''Head: Archon Visor- Reduces the recharge time of powers by 5% *'Body: Shield Harness'- Increases shield strength by 5% *'Shoulders: N7 Shoulder Guards'- Increases power damage by 5% *'Arms: Off-Hand Ammo Pack-' Increases spare ammo capacity by 10 *'Legs: Stimulator Conduits'- Increases storm speed by 10% *'Colors: '''Main body is white, with gold details and dark gray stripes. - 'Major Mass Effect 2 choices made' Follow some of the steps from this playthrough. Only differences would be that Rob will romance Miranda, give Legion to Cerberus, and not unlock Grunt out of his chamber. Rob will not recruite Tali. His last mission before Mass Effect 3 will be the Overlord mission in where he will give the human subject to Cerberus. = 'Mass Effect 3' 'Talents: 'ME3 Equipment and Arsenal-' 'Parts-' = '''Major Mass Effect 3 choices made 'Trivia and notes:' *The whole creation of Rob being a supporter for Cerberus came from the release of the Cerberus Assault Armor dlc. *Rob's squad of choice are Zaeed and Kasumi (Team DLC), Miranda and Jacob (Pro-Cerberus), or Kasumi and Miranda in Alternate Armor (Team DLC/ Pro-Cerberus). *The concept of creating identities with the Cerberus Assualt Amor and other Specail Armores, attire, weapons and squadmates came from a disscussion my best friend and I had. He mention the concept on how he'll approach Mass Effect after his first playthrough. I like his idea enough to adopt it and make it my own. *Originaly Rob was meant to be a Sentinel, but I felt the Adept class best fit his personality of showing supeiority through power. *Aside from being a Cerberus supporter Rob Shepard is also known as Mr. DLC. Because he was the most DLC equiped Shepard in my ME2 playthroughs. Though his Alternate Armor and his choice of Squadmates are the only elements that don't carry that theme. So in hindsight he's nolonger Mr. DLC. * Between the three Robert Shepards I've made. Rob Shepard is the most Renegade of the them all. *Earthborn/Sole Survivors is the basic profile I use for Robert Shepard. Rob Shepard is the only one to diverge to that path by being a Colonist instead of being Born from Earth. The idea behind it is to imply that's where Rob's opinion on aliens came from. *The oriignal intent for Rob was to be a Colonist/War Hero, but I decide that he should be a Sole Survivor instead, since that's the main idea that best exemplify all versions of Robert Sheaprd. *All versions of Robert Shepard have a set layout in face creation. Rob Shepard is the only one to have a different hairstyle instead of the military-like crew cut that the other versions of Robert Shepard have. *The scar on the right side of Rob's head is a nod to the small scar I have on the upper corner of my right eyebrow. In Mass Effect 2 he may not get his face repair, if the scars aren't that servere. *The reason why Rob wears the Liberator armor in the first Mass Effect, is because it's color deco matches the colors of a Cerberus Agent. *As an Adept Rob is the best class to fight against Scions. Even with their armor they will be immobolized when Adepts use a maxed out Singularity. As they stand still and Rob can chip their armor away with the Shotgun. Making Adepts the best class to use the Shotgun second only to the Vanguard. *Due to Rob's opinions on Cerberus he'll never recruite Tali in Mass Effect 2. = 'Gallery' Cerberus assault armorsmall.png Mr DLC from Mass Effect 2 ov.jpg Masseffect2 cerberusarmor.jpg Phoenix MP.png Want to see more of my art. Check it out here. shumworld.deviantart.com